


Until our final journey to the ground.

by Lustblxkes



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alpha Bellamy Blake, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin Angst, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin Reunion, Dark Bellamy Blake, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Parents Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Protective Bellamy Blake, Void Bellamy Blake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lustblxkes/pseuds/Lustblxkes
Summary: Bellamy is taken into the anomaly by the disciples. He is brainwashed into forgetting and hating everyone he's ever cared about. His mission? Destroy Clarke Griffin and her friends. What happens when Clarke sees him again? Will she break him before he gets her killed?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin & Madi, Bellamy Blake & Madi, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin & Madi, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake & Hope Diyoza, Octavia Blake/Gabriel Santiago | Xavier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. Welcome to Bardo.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a few more chapters to this. I added some theories into this, so sorry if it seems confusing and all over the place. I hope you enjoy reading this ! Stay tuned for the next two to three chapters!

"We have your friends" he spat. He knew this would grab Clarke's attention. He knew how much a specific person meant to her.

"Octavia?" she shook her head softly, trying to nudge out the most important name out of her head.

The man shook his head with a slight chuckle. "No." his voice almost monotone, he wanted Clarke to know exactly who he was talking about. He needed her attention to be towards the anomaly and the anomaly only. Anders needed her if they wanted to win this last battle.

"Brown eyes, Thick curls. Sound familiar?"

Clarke felt her heart sink into the bottom of her stomach. She felt as if she could no longer breathe as the words hit her ears.

She couldn't lose anyone she cared about. Not again. Not after losing both her parents and almost losing Madi to a psychopath.

"Time is ticking. For you it's been two days, but for your friends it's been a few months. Tick Tock Clarke." he said with a grin.

"Bellamy?" her voice shaky. All eyes drawn to her. Her friends knew Clarke was willing to give everything up for him.

She had done so multiple times.

They knew sanctum would be in danger now if Clarke ran with these shady people. "Clarke" Raven whispered out, reaching her hand towards Clarke's.

Tears threatening to fall as she imagined the torture these people put him through to find out where and who she was, she yanked her hand forward and away from Ravens. Lifting her chin up high and looking these men straight in the eye.

"What would you want me to do about that" her voice stern, she wasn't going to let them see she had a weakness. She turned her head to the side, looking over at Raven who seemed more concerned over Sanctum than Bellamy.

"You have to come with us. Anders needs you. You are the key to the last war mankind will ever have to tolerate" he said as another guard handed him a suit with a weird bug looking helmet. "Put this on" he demanded.

Clarke looked back at her friends one last time before grabbing the suit and helmet. "Gaia?" she whispered out, "Take care of Madi while i'm gone. She looks up to you" she smiled softly.

Her suit was on. All that was left was to put on her helmet and she'd be gone for good. A soft touch on her shoulder stopped her, "Clarke.." a soft whisper.

Clarke turned around, her eyes meeting with another pair of crystal blue eyes.

It was Madi. She had come for a last goodbye.

"Madi, what are you doing here" Clarke said, worried that these creepy men needed Madi as well.

"Please don't go" she whispered, tears falling down her pink cheeks.

Clarke sniffled, wiping Madi's tears away and placing a soft kiss on her forehead before kneeling down to her height. "This isn't our last goodbye. I will be back before you know it. I'll be back with Bellamy and Octavia" she nodded as she placed on her helmet, getting ready to face whatever hell she needed to go through to get them back.

To get him back.

The man behind her signaled his men, each pressing a button on the sides of their masks, instructing Clarke to do the same.

So she did. Before she knew it she was being sucked into green smoke, leaving her friends and family behind with no hesitation to save the rest of her friends.

"Where are we?" she asked as the guards dragged her through a hallway and into a room. 

A cold white room. Familiar to the one in Mt Weather. Her heart clenched as she remembered the horrific memory she had been trying to store at the very back of her head all these years.

"We don't need you as of now" one of the guards said, taking off his helmet. He placed it between his arm and the side of his stomach, brushing his hand through his hair. 

Clarke let out a small gasp of shock as she recognized the familiar face in front of her, "Atom?" she smiled, reaching her hand to his face.

Last time she had seen him, he was covered in boils due to the acid fog. She had to mercy kill him because of this, but for some reason his skin was as clear as day and he seemed unbothered.

Atom stumbled back, moving away from her touch. Clarke could read his facial expression.

He was confused as to why she was touching him.

"Wrong person, weirdo. Anders will come for you when the time is right. As of now, you're staying in here" his voice stern. He hooked his helmet to the waist part of his suit and began to walk out.

"Atom, wait!" she reached for his hand, pulling him back into the room. "Where are we?" she asked once again, she was obviously scared for a bizarre answer, but of course.. that's what she was going to get.

"First of all, stop calling me Atom" he groaned, while grabbing Clarke wrist and flinging it off him. "And second, welcome to Bardo" he said pridefully. "I've lived here for as long as i can remember" he began to tell his not-so-boring story.

"All i remember is being on Earth when i was young, some girl killing me and landing in a planet called Alpha. Anders came and saved me, i now work for him here in Bardo. I don't know why he wants you, but he does."

Clarke tilted her head, confused as to how he lived after bleeding out and radiation. "How'd you land in planet Alpha?" she was intrigued in his story. Maybe there was a way back to Earth after all.

"The anomaly" he said blandly, looking Clarke up and down, "Anders and the rest of the disciples need to go back home. According to Anders, you and your friends are the key to making that happen".

"The anomaly" Clarke whispered to herself in confusion. 

"Anders said you all know it as Acid Fog?" he said in a soft tone, as if trying to help Clarke with her confusion.

He began to explain to her how the acid fog and the anomaly were connected. Who ever was killed or consumed by the acid fog was automatically sent to planet alpha to atone for their sins. Everyone served five years and then Anders would arrive and take them to Bardo.

Even in a new world, Atom was still innocent, kind and helpful. Which was why Clarke's next move would hurt her more than it hurt him.

"I'm sorry" she whispered before flinging her elbow into Atoms stomach and then into his face, knocking him cold out on the floor. She began to run for the door.

Alarms began to go off throughout all of Bardo, making her panic. She needed to find Octavia and Bellamy so they could go home to the rest of their family and friends.

_________________________________________________________________________

"What's your damn name!" Anders yelled at the man strapped to the chair in his white room. Sweat dripping from the man's curls and onto his soft skin, "Bellamy Blake!" he yelled back in pain. 

They'd been yelling for an hour after Ander's went through Bellamy's mind to find information on his friends. He needed Bellamy to forget everything and everyone, including himself, or else he'd give in to the dumb blonde who was running around Bardo and all of this would be for nothing.

"Dammit! No!" he screamed, getting closer to Bellamy's face. "Your name is Disciple 319 and you work for Anders Bardo. What is your goal?" his voice stern, yet filled with anger. His fist plummeting into Bellamy's cheek, causing him to bleed.

"What's your name" he asked again, this time his voice was calmer. He was sure Bellamy would understand this after the 20th time.

"Bellamy Blake" he whispered, tears running down his cheeks. "Please.. Let me go" he pleaded, his chest glistened from all the sweat that was on it.

His eyes were watery as a recurring thought popped into his head. Clarke was out there running away from millions of loyal disciples alone. If she were to be caught Anders would use her to prevent all their mistakes on Earth, bring Earth to what it once was and then kill her right there and then.

"Clarke.. please.. run" he cried out, angering Anders.

"I told you to stop saying that!" his fist punching the side of Bellamy's stomach, causing a bloody and sweaty Bellamy to yelp in pain.

"What the hell do you want from me, Cage!" he screamed, his blood boiling. He should've known sooner that Mt Weather was connected to the anomaly. He should've known from the moment they took him into the white familiar room. 

"Or is it Anders now? You go by Anders because you're afraid" he began to taunt Anders, "You're a coward! You know that if Clarke finds out you're alive she will kill you and your people!" he began to scream louder, trying to shake himself off the uncomfortable chair.

"One last fucking time, blake." he held onto two tasers at maximum voltage and pressed them on each sides of Bellamy's head and pressed the button behind the tasers.

He rushed to his computer, which was besides Bellamy's chair, and began to alter his memories. 

Soon enough, Clarke would become a nuisance instead of an interest. 

Bellamy's screams echoed throughout the white room. He heart began to race and his vision began to darken as he felt the shock travel throughout his body.

"P-Please!" he screamed, trying to shake himself out of the chair he was in.

Soon enough his vision had faded and Anders mission was a success.

Bellamy rose, looking around the room with a blank expression on his face. He stared at Anders with a creepy smile. Anders grinned, "What's your name" he said with a small smirk.

"Disciple 319" his voice stern with no emotion in it. 

"Who do you work for"

"Anders Bardo"

"What's your goal?"

"Capture and then kill Clarke Griffin after she solves our issue" he said with a devilish smirk. 

Anders slowly took Bellamy's straps off and handed him an all white suit. "Put this on" he demanded, "We have work to do" he chuckled.

Bellamy nodded, putting on his white suit with a grin as he stared at the door which lead outside the room.

__________________________________________________________________________

Clarke felt the wind brush against her hair as she sprinted, turning corners and corners in a never ending maze. Her heart raced at the idea of reuniting with Bellamy and begging for his forgiveness. 

She knew he'd be angry at her for forgetting him for months. Even if it was two days for her, she should've known he was gone sooner. Just like he knew she was still alive when Josephine had body snatched her.

Bellamy had always been the one to save her and everyone else, it was finally his turn to be saved and to see he was cared for.

Clarke let out a high pitched noise as she bumped into someones back, causing her to stumble back and fall onto the ground behind her.

A tall man with an all white suit and familiar curly hair turned around.

It was Bellamy.

He was clean, shaven. This made her heart swoon.

He looked like the Bellamy she first met.

HER Bellamy.

All she wanted to do was leap into his arms and hug him. Let go of everything she'd been holding in for the past two days. All the anger, all the sadness she had been balling up. She wanted to cry in his arms and tell him how much she missed her mom. She wanted to apologize for not coming sooner. She wanted him to tell her it was going to be okay. Even if she knew it was a lie, his words always seemed to calm her down.

"Bellamy" she sniffled, jumping back on her feet and running towards him. Wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head into the crook of his neck, taking in a big whiff of his scent.

Bellamy pushed her off, disgusted by her touch. He looked her up and down, "I'm guessing you're the infamous Clarke Griffin?" he said. His words cutting Clarke's chest like a knife.

"Or should i say wanheda?"

Clarke's eyes watered. She never thought he'd use that name against her again. Not after everything they've been through. Not after he knew she'd cry herself to sleep because of her mistakes.

"What the hell is wrong with you" her voice shaky, tears falling down her cheeks. She knew Bellamy, inside and out, and this sure as hell wasn't him. He would never do anything to hurt anyone.

to hurt her.


	2. Get up and fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy is brainwashed into turning Clarke into Anders, leading her to her own death. Can Clarke bring his memories back before he gets her killed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry if this seems rushed. I was too excited for a certain part and i feel like i didn't build up to it. Stay tuned for the next chapter! You'll get soft Bellarke teaming up to safe O and all of that cute stuff.

"What's wrong with me?" he chuckled, walking closer to Clarke, "I don't know. Maybe the fact that you left me?" this time his voice was filled with pain. It was like he was starting to remember things. 

Just not correctly.

"No. Bellamy, that's not what happened" she cried to him. She found herself walking closer to him, closing the space between them. His heart began to race, though he had no idea why. He maintained his gaze across the room, refusing to look down at Clarke. 

He cleared his throat and shook his head lightly and without looking down at her he began to speak, explaining to her how he'd been in Bardo for 8 months. How he was left all alone in a forest after his little sister had died in his arms. How he begged her to stay with him for comfort yet she left him. How he now works for Anders and is his most loyal follower.

"Are you aware that the moment i use this radio, the rest of the disciples will come and take you away?"

Clarke's eyes went from the floor to his eyes. She was scared. "Then don't" she whispered, taking his hand in hers. A weird feeling riling up in her stomach. 

His brows shifted, a light expression taking over his face. Clarke was sure she was getting to him. All she had to do was remember him what it felt like to work together. 

To be together.

"Bellamy.." she cleared her throat, looking directly into his eyes which were looking at the door behind her. She needed to make him vulnerable. She had to make him feel again.

His gaze slowly moved from the door behind her to her sky blue eyes, his posture was a bit more relaxed and she could feel him coming back. 

Just as she thought he was giving in, Bellamy reached for the radio on his waistline, "I have eyes on her" he said with a grin as he watched Clarke's eyes fill with fear.

"NO" she screamed out whilst Bellamy held onto her arm with a tight grip. His stare was cold, almost unrecognizable. She managed to let her arm free, jabbing her elbow into his rib. She began to run for a hallway.

She knew Bellamy.

She knew Bellamy would've never done anything to harm her in any way. She knew that the Bellamy she cared for would've hurt anyone who even dared to touch her this way.

Footsteps followed close behind her. "Clarke Griffin!" a voice yelled out. This reminded her of the time Josephine chased her in her own mindspace. Oh how she wishes she could go back to whatever the hell that was than to be here running away from the one and only, Bellamy Blake.

Another room. 

She swerved into another white room, hoping nobody had seen her. The last thing she wanted was to be found by Bellamy and be forced to use her gun against him.

Bellamy chuckled, turning back to face the rest of the disciples, "We split up. I know exactly where to find her" a devilish smirk across his face.

Anders may have altered Bellamy's memories, but that didn't change the fact that he knew Clarke all too well. He knew exactly where his little princess would've hidden.

Clarke had been sitting on the floor of this white room for a good five minutes trying to think out how she was going to escape, get Octavia, and bring back Bellamy. She was going to get Octavia since she was the only one who can bring his memories back, right?

"Well, guess i was right" a voice across from her spoke. Deep and mysterious, maybe even a tint of mischief in it. Clarke's eyes shot up, her lips began to quiver as she saw him, his eyes filled with hatred towards her. 

Clarke stood up almost immediately as Bellamy walked towards her, causing her to back up into the wall behind her. Bellamy chuckled, placing his left hand on the wall behind Clarke.. letting all his body weight onto that one hand.

His left hand softly caressing her cheek, "Haven't you learned by now?" he began, "You're never the hero Clarke. You're the reason people need a hero in the first place". He knew his words hurt Clarke, he didn't know why but he knew she deserved this.

Tears blurring her vision, her bottom lip shaking as she looked into his eyes which had a hint of devil in them, "Bellamy" she managed to stutter out. Her head hung low, this was it. After everything they'd been through to live, Bellamy would be the reason why she'd die.

Bellamy smirked, placing a strand of hair behind her ear. He began to lean in closer to her ear, his breathe grazing against the crook of her neck, "Not so tough now, right princess?" he whispered to her.

Clarke's breathe hitched as she felt a cold metal being pressed against the side of her stomach. She slowly looked down. Bellamy had snatched her gun from her back pocket without her noticing and was now pointing it at her.

"You're easy to distract. Am i that charming?" he began to taunt, each time drilling the gun deeper into her side.

Three men walked into the room where they were, a huge huge smirk across Bellamy's face as he pictured Clarke's fate.

A right hook to Bellamy's face. She began to run for the door but was caught by two strong men. Each holding her from either arms.

Bellamy turned around, blood dripping from the corner of his bottom lip onto the floor. His chest heaving, his blood boiling at the sight of Clarke. "Take her to Anders" his voice stern. He began to wipe the blood off his lip with the back of his right hand, while the other kept the gun pointed at Clarke.

She began to kick around as the guards pulled her backwards and away from Bellamy. Her screams echoed throughout Bardo. "Bellamy!" her breathing being cut off every syllable. "Bellamy please!" she cried out to him, trying to fight off the guards.

"Please" she continued to cry, finally letting one of her arms free. She punched the other guard and sprinted towards Bellamy, startling him, causing him to press the gun against her forehead. "Back up" he said, looking down at Clarke with a serious face as she cried to him on the ground.

"This isn't you! You once told me i was a fighter. So are you! Bellamy please. Snap out of it and fight! Help us out of here. We need you. I need you"

The guards behind Clarke looked up at Bellamy, waiting for a command from him. He raised his chin up, signaling them to take her again.

"Bellamy, Please. Please don't leave me" she whispered out, more to herself than to him.

Her words were getting to him, he felt his heart sink, though he felt no actual pain in watching her being dragged to her death. He cleared his throat, walking with the guards towards Anders room. 

"Bellamy!" her screams getting louder as they approached Anders room. There was only one way she'd be able to bring him back.

There was a phrase she'd been holding back for the past 6 years, because she never thought it was the right time. She always believed he would never feel the same. He had proven her point when he had come back from space with Echo, but maybe just maybe, she could make him feel again with the truth.

"Bellamy please.. I" she took a deep breath. She could hear her own heart pounding.

Silence filled the room as Bellamy signaled the disciples to stop walking. "What is it" he demanded, stepping closer to Clarke.

"I love you"

Her voice tender, she knew in what circumstances she was. She knew that if he didn't feel the same way, this wouldn't bring him back. She knew that even if he walked her to her death, she would die loving Bellamy Blake. 

Just like she always had.

Bellamy stopped in his tracks. His eyes opening in shock, he was startled by Clarke's sudden outburst. This Bellamy had no clue why he felt this way, why he was shocked at such an idiotic confession, but a small part of him knew exactly why he was shocked. He too was in love with Clarke.

He shook his head and cleared his throat, his eyes travelling from Clarke's sad eyes to Anders door, "So? Good for you. Get in line" his voice monotone. 

Clarke's eyes filled with tears, there was no way he didn't love her. There was no way she was just a friend. Friends don't look at each other the way they do.

Clarke gulped, feeling brave for both of them at this moment. She finally built up the courage to do something she'd been wanting to do for years. Before she knew it she found herself running towards Bellamy.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, closing the gap between them and crashing her lips into his. His hands on her waist as he let himself sink into their kiss.

Suddenly the world was spinning, it felt as if all their problems had disappeared in one quick movement. Everyone in the world was gone and it was just them two. Bellamy had no idea why he was giving into her kiss, why he was liking it so much. Why his body was asking for more. Clarke never wanted their first kiss to be so... hunger filled.. but here it was. A kiss filled with hunger, a long awaited kiss.

A large breath cutting off their kiss as Bellamy fell to the floor, groaning in pain as he curled himself up in a ball. 

His memories were flooding back in. 

Seems like a true loves kiss really is the remedy for all evil.

Clarke rushed to the gun in Bellamy's hand, aiming at the disciples around them and shooting them all into their quick death. She rushed towards Bellamy and helped him up, taking his arm over her shoulder and dragging him into a nearby room.

She sat him on a chair in the white room, staring at him in shock. He was back.

HER Bellamy was back.

A soft smile crept on her face as he sat up on the seat, looking directly at her. His expression said it all.

"I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Make sure to leave a comment and a kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it to the end, thank you so much. It means the world. Make sure to comment and stay tuned for the next chapter in a few hours or so. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Next chapter is where it gets real. Please leave a kudos and share this fic on twitter, i'd love for people to read!


End file.
